Un conte de Noël
by Ricky2freime
Summary: OS court - Si ce n'est pas maintenant... cela ne sera jamais...


**Disclaimer**

**Les personnages du Mentaliste ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Commentaire**

**Un tout petit truc sans prétention où on se fait son cinéma...**

**Cette fois-ci, c'est la bonne... **

**Je vous souhaite un très joyeux Noël plein de bonnes choses.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

De la merde

Clic

De la merde

Clic

De la merde

Clic

De la merde

Lisbon zappait rageusement. Rien de rien de rien de rien en cette nuit de Noël.

Comme chaque année, c'était des variétés, des films vus 125000 fois… même le traditionnel _Magicien d'Oz_ qui passait, comme d'habitude, sur quatre chaînes à la fois avait fini par lui sortir par tous les orifices. _Somewhere over the Rainbow_... il y avait peut-être quelqu'un qui l'attendiat, elle, là-bas... _Somewhere over the Rainbow_...

_Reprends-toi, ma vieille... tu vas pas nous taper une déprime le soir de Noël?_

Désolant.

Clic

De la merde

Clic

Il n'était que 23h30 et elle avait déjà enfilé son large t-shirt pour dormir et de grosses chaussettes vert-grenouille que sa tante Sophie lui avait tricotées et envoyées pas la poste.

23h30, le 24 décembre et toute seule sur son canapé comme une « âme en peine ».

Elle avait pourtant été une bonne fille cette année… Pour seulement avoir supporté Jane cette année, elle méritait la canonisation direct…

Elle regardait les cookies sur la table. Ils attendaient tranquillement qu'on aille les tremper dans le verre de lait qui patientait à leur côté. Cette année, elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de se cuisiner une petite connerie, histoire de se gâter un peu…

Clic

De la merde

Clic

De la merde

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure. 23h50. Elle regarda le paquet cadeau qui attendait au pied du petit arbre de Noël qu'elle avait fait.

Elle s'était offert un coffret de dvd.

Quelle surprise !

Elle essaya de se rappeler le dernier Noël durant lequel elle avait _vraiment_ été heureuse.

Elle fouilla dans sa mémoire… Elle abandonna après plusieurs essais… cela remontait à trop longtemps.

_Lisbon, ma vieille, tu es un cas désespéré_…

23h55

Son téléphone portable se mit à vibrer quelque part à ses pieds.

Elle tendit la main et l'extirpa d'entre deux coussins.

- Allo, Lisbon à l'appareil…

- Salut. Fit la voix de Jane.

- Jane ? Un problème ?

- Mmmnon… pas vraiment… j'arrive pas à dormir…

- Seul le soir de Noël, hein ? Fit Lisbon, neutre.

- Je peux vous renvoyer le compliment… répondit-il. Je n'arrive pas à dormir… et à la télévision il n'y a…

- … que de la merde. Compléta la jeune femme.

Clic

De la merde

Clic

Elle entendit le mentaliste rire à l'autre bout du fil.

- Oui… on peut dire ça comme ça… Il parait que le soir de Noël, il ne faut pas rester seul…

- Le soir de Noël, c'est pour ceux et celles qui ont été sages, Jane…

- Vous n'avez pas été sage, hein ?

- Je pensais plutôt à vous… Je pensais plutôt à vous…

Elle arrêta son zapping quelques instants sur une chaine qui passait _Mary Poppins_…

- Vous aimez _Mary Poppins_, Lisbon ?

- Que… quoi ?

Elle zappa instinctivement sur la chaine suivante…

- Sur une des chaines du câble… ils passent _Mary Poppins_… Ah tiens… Minuit… Joyeux Noël, Lisbon…

Elle regarda son lecteur DVD qui annonçait 00 :00.

- Joyeux Noël, Jane…

- Je vais vous laisser, Lisbon… ça m'a fait plaisir de vous parler…

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il raccroche… pas maintenant… pas avant que le lecteur annonce 00 :01…

- Dites Jane ?

- Oui ?

- Vous croyez aux miracles de Noël…

Elle entendit le petit rire moqueur de Jane. Effectivement... lui parler de « miracle ». A lui.

- J'aime à penser qu'à Noël, on finit toujours par embrasser ceux qu'on aime…

- J'aimerais tellement vous croire…

- Au fait, Lisbon… Dit Jane… J'adore vos chaussettes vertes…

Lisbon lâcha son téléphone et tout à la fois courut à sa porte d'entrée.

Elle l'ouvrit en grand.

Jane était là, un doigt posé sur la sonnette, le sourire aux lèvres, un énorme paquet à ses pieds.

Elle le regarda sans se soucier du froid qui entrait dans le salon et lui fouettait ses jambes nues.

- Vous croyez aux miracles, Jane…

- Je ne sais pas… et vous, Lisbon ?

- Ca se pourrait bien…

.

**FIN**


End file.
